


Tainted

by MarnieeD92



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Apocalypse, Dystopia, Dystopian, F/M, GOT7 - Freeform, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam-centric, Science Fiction & Fantasy, bambam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 08:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12907872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarnieeD92/pseuds/MarnieeD92
Summary: They didn't know when it started but the world has become tainted and the air unbreathable: people had to wear a mask just to survive.Domes were placed over cities to keep out the tainted air and the people in.Then people started to develop powers and others mutated into something other than human.What has become of humanity?





	Tainted

~~~Year 20XX~~~

Today was just like any other day: the sky was cloudless and an endless blue. 

The girl laid on a sun lounger enjoying the sun while it lasted and making the most of it before she had to go back to school. Summer had been long and filled with days of fun, but now it was time to go back to her place of learning. 

It happened so suddenly, in just one moment and no one saw it coming... 

The once cloudless sky was instantly covered in a green-tinted fog, that descended to Earth and wrapped everything in its cold embrace. 

Something strange was happening within the girls body and she couldn't explain it. 

Her eyes widened as she witnessed her arm become bloated, its flesh covered in red scabs and appeared almost burned, then the rest of her body followed suit. Her teeth elongated and protruded out of her mouth. She slowly became something other than human. 

Excruciating pain wracked her body and with her face only half-transformed she turned when she heard a scream behind her. 

Her final words to her parents were... 

"Help me."

~~~~ A year later ~~~~

The once beautiful city had changed so much in the space of a year and was nothing like it was before.

Nobody had an explanation for the terrifying smoke that had covered the Earth and caused havoc amongst the people. 

The different governments had ordered for a dome to be constructed over the cities and they were made without haste: it kept the smoke out and the 'Tainted' - that's what the people who mutated into grotesque monsters were called - were abandoned, their friends and family forgetting that they were once people they loved. 

It saddened them of course, but there was nothing more that could be done for those who had transformed. 

Another thing was that, besides the people who had become something else, there were those who had developed powers beyond human comprehension. 

Powers were something that were only written about in books, or seen in movies/tv shows, but they had become a reality for most people. 

These people quickly became feared, while others were respected amongst their peers. 

It just added to the list of unexplainable things. 

People were also ordered to wear masks when outside, for fear that the smoke would somehow get in, even though the dome was impermeable.

~~~~ Years later: year 20XX ~~~~

After the incident that rocked the very foundations of Earth happened, life returned to normal, as best as they could manage and nothing seemed too out of the ordinary. 

And while some people were contented with their new way of living, and were grateful for the dome keeping them alive, others wanted to be on the actual outside, to be in the world that wasn't sealed shut inside. 

Some of those born within the dome had never set foot on real soil and they wanted nothing more than to venture outside. 

However, they knew this was an impossible feat because of the Tainted that lingered near the transparent walls, their dreaded eyes would watch the people like cattle and their mouths would spout incoherent speech, as they roamed up and down. 

One of the people that wanted out of the dome was (y/n), who was currently sleeping. 

Would she always be stuck in this place?

Would she ever get to go outside?

She wanted so badly to find out.


End file.
